fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cassie Moats/Dr. Clair
Dr. Clair 'is an doctor game based on the Papa Louie series character Dr. Clair. 'Storyline After getting her Doctor's Degree, Clair opened up her own doctor's office for the residents of Tastyville so she can get her doctor's celery but as levels progress Clair gets stressed out and hires Lisa to assiste her. 'Level's and Patients' #Yippy (Twisted Wrist and Scrapped Foot from trying to climb rocks) #Greg (Broken Jaw from accidently eating a gobstopper) #Sasha (Broken Arm from hitting it against very hard brick wall) #Kahuna (Stunged belly from surfing near Jellyfish) #Lisa (Rashed up neck) #'''(Nurse Lisa is hired) - '''Allan (Gets a broken foot from playing hocky near a metel fence) #Peggy (Broke her foot and arm while cow hearding) #Marty (Burnt his hand on the Burgeria stove) #Alberto (Injured his hand after putting it in one of the Freezeria blenders) #Cooper (Got his hand scratched by a moody Cookie) #Rico (Horribly glazed his arm after falling off his motorcycle while riding it) #Johnny (Accidently cuts of one of his fingers trying to cut down a tree) #Tony Solary (Spills his Hyper Green on his computer causing his fingers to burn) #Timm (Fell on his lower back causing it to get into high pain) #Kingsley (Lost his voice) #Mindy (Burns her fingers because her hand was on a very hot blowdryer) #Wendy (scraps both her arms while trying to fix Hank's car) #Prudence (gets her arm bit by Pickle after taking her to the vet) #Sue (gets her eye swollen after getting stung by bee) #Penny (gets pollen get stuck in her nose) #Captain Cori (gets her wrist twisted while fixing the boat wheel) #Franco (gets his hand burned and stuck in toaster while getting his toast out) #Hugo (gets his hand scratched opened after a record falls) #Roy (gets his head glazed after tripping while delivering pizzas) #Hank (got shot in the arm) #Quinn (jams her fingers after accidently closing her suitcase on it) #Kenji (gets indigestion after eating one to many pizzas) #Mitch (gets a fishing hook stuck to his back) #Chuck (gets some of his fingers burned while cleaning out one of the Wingeria fryers) #Wally (threw out his back a little bit) #Akari (glazed her belly after falling off her motorcycle while delivering some packages) #James (gets a nail stuck in his left hand while trying to hammer down a lose roof tile) #Connor (breaks both his feet after attempting to break a basketball dunk record) #Vicky (gets makeup in her eyes) #Scooter (horribly glazes her cheeks after fall off her skateboard) #Big Pauly (gets pepper caught in his eyes) #Cletus (got high sunburn) #Ember (got bruned while putting out a fire) #Xandra (gets her elbow glazed) #Xolo (same as Xandra) #Carlo Romano (gets his hand stuck in his mandolin and gets his hand cut open because of it) #Bruna Romano (Bruna got her fingers twisted when playing accordion) #Gino Romano (Gino falls to his bass for balance losing and break his ribs) #Edoardo Romano (broke his back when he try to reach his bongos (on the cupboard)) #Bertha (gets her head hit by a baseball) #Matt Neff (gets his fingers stuck in the printer) #Taylor (can't open one of his eyes for playing on his video games to much) #Pinch (gets his nose broke after a baseball hits him) #Sarge Fan! (accidently eats a jem mistaking it for a blueberry) #Professor Fitz (Burns his skin after a big explosion takes place in his lab) #Iggy (Had a terrible accident because of walking carelessly by gazing at the stars) #Crystal (Cuts her finger while trying to wear a diamond earring (you know how sharp diamond is...)) #Cecilia (Horribly horrible fever) #Doan (Accidently touches the hot saucepan in Pastaria and burns his hand) #Utah (Same thing happens to her when she rushed to save Doan) #Nevada (Slipped down and hurt her leg) #Zoe (Fall to a construction hole while walking carelessly) #Scarlett (Hurts her voice after hitting it on a high pitch) #Rudy (Gets his head hurt after banging it on a table) #Tohru (hurts her arm after getting it stuck in one of Professor Fitz' invention) #Sienna #Julep #Hope #Deano #Olivia #Trishna #Mayor Mallow #Skyler #Foodini #Radlynn #Gremmie #Georgito #Hacky Zak #Ivy #Kayla # Category:Blog posts